Nitori-senpai
by Kei-K Dragneel
Summary: Juraba que si volvía a escuchar cualquier estupidez o algún "Nitori-senpai" de parte de su kouhai, su fachada de niño-shota-adorable-y-tierno-que-no-rompe-un-plato se iba a ir al caño y lo iban a encarcelar por asesinato, en serio. [One-shot]. Posible Ooc.


_Disclaimer: Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen~ -Pero la historia si, ojo, e_e xD-_

* * *

Nitori Aiichirou estaba comenzando a pensar que eso era obra del Karma. Y no es que el fuera creyente de esas cosas, claro que no, pero es que la situación en verdad te hacia pensar en un millón de razones del porque eso le pasaba a el, del porque esa tortura era precisamente para el.

Y se puso a pensar... ¿Y si en su vida pasada fue un asesino? ¿o un violador? ¿o un jefe tirano? ¿o un jefe tirano que era asesino en sus tardes libres y violador los fines de semana?... Okey, Aiichirou, estas viendo demasiados programas de detectives.

Pero entonces un rayo de luz lo golpeo justo en la cabeza, literalmente, una pequeña lampara que estaba en la cima de su interminable pila de libros se cayó cuando estos comenzaron a balancearse sin razón alguna -era culpa de la gravedad, el lo sabia- para luego terminar desparramados, desordenando -aun mas, si es posible- su escritorio y dejándolo con un fuerte chichón en la coronilla. Genial.

Y entonces recordó todas las veces que Rin-senpai le había regañado a causa de su desorden, y el Rin-senpai le recordó el Rin _Matsuoka, _y el _Matsuoka_ le recordó el _Matsuoka-senpai. _Y entonces no era cosa de si fue una mala persona en su vida pasada, la cosa aquí radicaba en que el universo -jódete, universo- le estaba dando una cucharada de su propia medicina -y, vaya, ahora si estaba comenzando a entender la metáfora al vivirla en carne propia-.

La razón de su tortura -que ya se deben estar preguntando cual es- era él mismo.

Era el Karma. _El resultado o consecuencia de nuestras acciones en la vida._

¡Era el jodido universo vengándose de el!

Y todo eso lo pudo confirmar cuando el "Nitori-_senpai_" numero... ¿Diez?... ¿Catorce?... ¿Veinte?... No importaba -y no tenia suficientes dedos en las manos para contarlos con ellas-, la cosa aquí era que cuando volvió a escuchar el bendito "Nitori-_senpai_" salir de los labios de su, ahora, nuevo compañero de habitación, lo único que pudo hacer fue proferir una disculpa mental a su anterior compañero de cuarto, ¿así se sentía Rin-senpai cuando vivían juntos? Que horrible. La culpa no puedo evitar inundarlo por dentro.

-¿Y ahora que, Momo-kun?- Preguntó con voz hostil, muy raro viniendo de el. Pero es que cualquiera estuviera molesto en su situación. Eran las dos de la mañana, ¡las dos de la mañana!, y al día siguiente -o mas tarde- tenían clases, pero su tranquilo -notese el sarcasmo- compañero no dejaba de removerse en la cama de arriba y de llamarlo cada cinco segundos para soltar cualquier estupidez irrelevante para el mayor, el cual solo quería dormir sin que ninguna chillona voz le molestara.

-¡_Nitori-senpai_! ¡_Nitori-senpai_! ¿Sabe con quien me encontré hoy? ¡Si! ¡Con Gou-san! Tenia que verla, _Nitori-senpai_ ¡se veía muy linda! La vi en una librería, ¿a que no adivina que estaba haciendo yo en la librería, _Nitori-senpai_? ¡Adivine! ¡Adivine!

-No lo se.

-¡Pero adivine, _Nitori-senpai_! Bueno, no importa, le contare: era que el dueño de la librería es un viejo amigo de mi familia, entonces el sabe que yo adoro los bichos y, no se lo va a creer, _Nitori-senpai_; ¡me regalo un libro sobre los diferentes tipos de bichos de toooodo el mundo! ¡Genial, ¿no?! ¡Me iba a morir de la alegría! Pero de verdad me iba a morir de alegría cuando vi entrar a Gou-san, ¡se veía tan hermosa! Llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza, _Nitori-senpai_, ¡en una trenza! ¡nunca la había visto con una trenza! Y tenia un vestido que, wow, ¡le quedaba muy bien, _Nitori-senpai_! ¿Sabe cuales son esos vestid-?

-Momotarou.

Iba a explotar. Joder, podía sentir cada una de las venas de sus brazos y cara marcarse en su piel. Juraba que si volvía a escuchar cualquier estupidez o algún "_Nitori-senpai_" de parte de su kouhai, su fachada de niño-shota-adorable-y-tierno-que-no-rompe-un-plato se iba a ir al caño y lo iban a encarcelar por asesinato, en serio.

-¿S-si, _Nitori-senpai_?- Oh-oh sentía que había echo enojar a su senpai, pero, ¿por que?, el solo le había contado su hermosa experiencia con Gou-san, no tenia por que enojarse.

Nitori sintió como la vena de su frente hacia mas presión contra su piel.

-Te doy cualquier cosa que quieras si te duermes y me dejas dormir. Mañana me cuentas todo lo que quieras.

Toda la habitación se sumió en un silencio absoluto. Momotarou se dejo de remover en la cama de arriba y no dijo nada por unos largos tres minutos. Y cuando Nitori creía que había aceptado su oferta y que se había dormido, y se disponía a dormir él de una vez por todas, el corazón casi se le sale por la boca al ver la cabeza del chico-nutria asomarse desde la parte de arriba con un brillo extraño en los ojos y una sonrisa enorme. Parecía que sus ojos y su sonrisa competían por ver quien brillaba mas.

-Un beso.

-...¿E-eh?

-Quiero un beso, Nitori.

¡Ding, ding, ding! ¡Felicidades, Nitori Aiichirou! ¡Se ha llevado el récord a la sonrojada mas rápida alguna vez hecha! ¡Pase por la puerta numero dos para recoger su premio! (N/A: Ignoren esto xDD)

La cara de Nitori era algo que jamas de los jamases se le iba a borrar de la memoria a Momotarou.

Su cara que se había vuelto roja en menos de dos segundos, pero esta vez era un rojo tan fuerte que a pesar de que la única luz que había en la habitación era la que entraba por la ventana, de parte de los faroles que habían afuera; Momotaru podía apreciarlo con total nitidez. Ademas de su boca ligeramente abierta de la impresión, al contrario de sus ojos, que parecía que en cualquier momento iban a salir de sus orbitras.

Si, jamas olvidaría esa imagen.

La situación pudo mas con el y en unos segundos ya estaba sentado en su cama, carcajeándose como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Nitori ladeo la cabeza aun mas confundido, sin que el sonrojo aun se le fuera. Las carcajadas -que, apostaría, se escuchaban en toda la academia- de su compañero ya estaban comenzando a aturdirlo y molestarlo, por lo que, frustrado y avergonzado, le dio un golpe al colchón en la cama de arriba.

-L-lo siento, _Nitori-senpai_. Pero es que... -Mas risas- ...su cara... Pff...-Y volvió a soltar a soltar una estridente carcajada.

Nitori, nuevamente frustrado pero sin poder decir ni una palabra por la vergüenza, volvió a darle otro golpe al colchón, haciendo que luego de un rato la habitación volviera a sumirse en un silencio.

-Era una broma, _Nitori-senpai _-La cabeza del peli-naranja volvió a asomarse de cabeza desde la litera, sobresaltando al otro chico que, ahora es que se daba cuenta, se había sentado en su cama.

-¿Q-que?

Cuando la vergüenza disminuyo -solo un poco-, Aiichirou se vio ahora capaz de hacer funcionar sus cuerdas vocales, al menos para decir un simple silaba.

-Una broma, una broma -Respondió el otro, juguetón-. Solo quería ver que respondía, _Nitori-senpai_.

Y la indignación -y otro tanto de vergüenza- invadió al mayor-. ¡Que falta de respeto de parte de su kouhai!

Un mohin de lo mas adorable para Momotarou se formo en su rostro, mientras lo único que pudo atinar a hacer fue arrojar una de sus almohada a la cara del menor, pero este fue mas rápido y volvió a su cama antes de que el objeto lo alcanzara.

-¡Idiota! ¡Me voy a dormir! ¡Ya no soporto esto!

Y con sus ultimas palabras Aiichirou volvió a acomodarse en su cama, cubriéndose completamente con las mantas y haciéndose bolita.

-Vamos, _Nitori-senpai_, estaba jugando, no se enoje que se arruga. -Pero solo recibió un "Hmpf" de respuesta.

Resignado, el también se acomodo en su cama y abrazo su almohada, como siempre.

-Si... solo una broma, je -Articulo por lo bajo antes de abrazar mas fuerte su almohada y quedarse dormido de una vez.

La verdad es que tenían muchísimo sueño, y estaba cansado, pero siempre tendría energía extra para molestar a su senpai y ver sus reacciones.

Mientras, el susodicho aquí presente, y victima de continuas bromas, era ahora el que se removía incomodo en su cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño. En su cabeza pasaban mil y un quejas de lo irrespetuoso que era su nuevo compañero, hasta siendo él su superior. Y, para que negarlo, tampoco poda dormir por un sentimiento de desilusión que no entendía de donde provenía. Y también puede que un poco de su curiosidad, que no dejaba de imaginarse que hubiera pasado si eso no hubiera sido una broma.

Al día siguiente Nitori seria castigado por haberse dormido en clase, y todo por no haber dormido nada la noche anterior.

Y todo por culpa del maldito chico-nutria.

* * *

_Fushoji aquí~ Fujoshi allá~ ¡Una fujoshi te saludara~!_

_La verdad verdadera es que sho soy Team RinTori *w* Peeeeero... Adoro a este par :3 Es que son tan tieeeeeernus~ que me vi en a obligación de hacer un fic de ellos *-*_

_Ademas de que amodoro con toda mi alma a Momo *-* y pienso que Ai debería lucirse mas en el anime -w- ¡es que es un amooorsh!_

_¡Ah! Y siento el Ooc xD Es que quería sacar un poco a Nitori de la fachada de debilucho que la mayoría de las personas le tienen -w- pero creo que me pase xDD._

_Y siento el pateticoso final -3- a mi tampoco me gusto, pero es que me quede en una crisis existencial y no sabia como terminarlo xD._

_Cualquier cosha, error o sugerencia... Los review te esperan ewewe._

_Se despide con besos y apapachos virtuales... ¡Kei-chan!_

_¡CHA-NNEEEE!_


End file.
